Liberty Killer
by Flaming Kunoichi
Summary: Liberty comes from a very dysfunctional family and moved to Moonlight Bay to start a new life. With a help of her good friend Liara Kozen, Liberty should have no problems adjusting. But can she adjust to a normal lifestyle? Based off Sims 3, the Xbox/PS3 console version.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sims 3 or any of the default characters in the game, except for my own created Sim!  
_

* * *

My Sims 3 Creation

Name: Liberty Killer  
Age Category: Young Adult  
Gender: Female  
Favorite Music: Electronica  
Favorite Food: Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Personality Traits: Evil, Insane, Kleptomaniac, Athletic, and Daredevil.  
Lifetime Wish: To become a Master Thief  
Biography: Liberty comes from a very dysfunctional family and moved to Moonlight Bay to start a new life. With a help of her good friend Liara Kozen, Liberty should have no problems adjusting. But can she adjust to a normal lifestyle?

* * *

It was a nice Sunday morning and Liberty had just moved into her best friend's house. Now for the next step in the process is finding a job, which Liara had already taken care of for her. Liara Kozen is in charge of an underground criminal organization that is most commonly known as the Paragon Private Charity Headquarters. All Liberty has to do now is relax for the time being.

She stood just outside of the house, not knowing how she really ended up there and laid down on the lawn. She basked in the warmth of the sunlight as she got into a more relaxed position.

This is more like it. A nice warm sun to be greeted with.

"Uh, Liberty? What are you doing?" Liara asked, standing from the front porch looking at her.

"I just feel like relaxing. I'm tired from moving all that stuff into the house." Liberty responded.

"Okay, well, can you come inside before the neighbor's stop by. I don't want them getting the wrong impression about you."

Liberty could care less about what the neighbor's will think of her, but if it was important to Liara that she didn't come off as some kind of weirdo then she would comply only for her friend.

"Just one more minute." She unconsciously told herself. Out loud, of course.

"No, get up and get your ass back in the house." She yelled at herself.

"Fine!"

Liberty lifted herself off the ground and walked back into the house while arguing with herself silently. She went into the bathroom to check herself out, to make sure that there were no pieces of grass stuck to her hair. After seeing that nothing was in her hair, she began thinking about what kind of neighbor's live around here while subconsciously sitting on the toilet seat. Liara had pretty much told her which neighbor's to avoid, especially her ex-boyfriend Trevor Burton.

"Liberty! They're here!" She heard Liara call out from the living room.

"Be right there!" She shouted back.

Liberty sat there for a moment longer before forcing herself to stand up. "Am I ready to socialize with strangers?" She asks herself.

"Of course you are. Just be yourself." She responds to herself.

With a chuckle she responds back sarcastically, "Yeah, right. That didn't work the last time with the cab driver when he saw you talking to me."

"You mean when you were talking to YOURSELF!"

"Liberty!"

"Right." She whispers to herself and shouts out to Liara, "Coming!"

She steps out from the bathroom and walks into the living room. She notices several different people standing in the living room just waiting to make her acquaintance. She gave them her best smile and stood next to Liara.

The man dressed a black vinyl jacket and black pants approached Liberty and introduced himself. His name is Cevin Faron and happen to be one of Liara's close friend. A blonde-haired couple introduced themselves as Malcolm and Hannelore Landgraab as the richest couple in the neighborhood. They didn't disclose that information to her right away, of course, she got that info from Liara before she moved here. And last, but not least another man dressed entirely in black introduced himself as Morgan Flynn, Liara's right hand man in the organization.

Now that Liberty has met a few neighbors without her alter ego taking over, she feels much more confident and got to know her neighbor's better. The Landgraab couple turned out to be snobbish, which was expected with their high class status in society. Cevin and Morgan, however, are nothing like the Landgraab's. They turned out to be roommate's under the same roof as two other female roommate's, Willow Lynd and Rain Leary.

Liberty has yet to meet them as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. My first Sims story. Let me know what you think. Did you like it or not? Any Sims 3 characters you want me to mention? (And I do mean any characters from _only_ the Moonlight Bay area)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sims 3 or any of the default characters in the game (Xbox & PS3 console version), except for my own created Sim, Liberty!  
_

* * *

Monday! The first day of work.

Liberty dragged herself out of bed at around 7 am.

"Why do I have to go to work so early?" she groaned. She dragged herself out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

She jumped out immediately after realizing that she was still wearing her pajamas.

"What a dumb ass!" She mumbled to herself as she quickly removed her wet pajamas and jumped back in.

Liara waited for Liberty downstairs. Today wasn't her workday, but she promised Liberty that she would drive her to work and show her around the warehouse, introduce her to some of her loyal minions (co-workers), and what tasks she needs to complete to further help the organization grow.

Liara was about to give a shout to Liberty to hurry up when she saw her making her way downstairs with a ridiculous outfit.

Liberty had on her transparent black, long sleeved shirt with a black tank top, black short shorts with striped black and white tights underneath with black leg warmers, and high heels. Not to mention her hair, which was fixed up in silly pigtails.

"Are you seriously going to work looking like that?"

Liberty glanced down at her outfit and simply replied, "Yeah."

Liara burst into laughter, Liberty never failed to amuse her. Well, as long as Liberty doesn't care neither should she.

"Let's go."

* * *

Shortly after arriving to the warehouse, Liberty follows Liara to the back of the building where they enter inside. Liberty is introduced to her new co-workers, Erica Hale and Tyler Strong. They are burglars, but excellent master thieves themselves. Liberty will be working as a decoy while they escape with the loot.

"Your job is especially important," Liara explains to Liberty, "As a decoy, you will be the diversion for the cops. Lead them away from the warehouse. The only setback you have as a decoy is evading the cops after you've led them away. You will have to find your own way to escape."

"How exciting!" Liberty said excitedly and asked, "So, how long will I be a decoy?"

"Until you've proven your worth to this organization." Liara responded and added, "Tyler will be your day shift supervisor."

With that, Liberty eyed the man and greeted him with a nod. "What's up!"

Liara then announced to Erica and Tyler before exiting. "Get well acquainted with your new comrade. She can be quite useful."

* * *

_Short chapter I know! I had to add the burglars in there, since they're criminals as well._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sims 3 or any of the default characters in the game (Xbox & PS3 console version), except for my own created Sim, Liberty!  
_

* * *

The burglars managed to escape with the loot while Liberty leads the cops in the wrong direction. The plans to rob the bank have succeeded so far. Now the burglars returned the the warehouse to split their earnings from the loot.

Erica, Tyler, and Morgan all counted the loot while Liara stood nearby and watched, and also waited for Liberty to show up.

Shortly after, Liberty had shown up having successfully evaded the cops.

When they heard the squeaks and squishy sounds coming from her footsteps as she walked toward them, they all stopped and looked at her.

Liberty was dripping wet and soaked from head to toe.

"I made it back." she declared in her cheery tone.

"Liberty! I'm glad you made it." Liara walked over and gave her a slight pat on the back.

"I'd give you hug, but your all wet."

"Yeah, I know." Liberty quickly replied as if it was casual.

"Why are you wet?" Liara asked curiously.

Liberty replied hesitantly, "I ...uh, fell in the puddle on the way over here."

Liara raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously, "Funny. I don't recall seeing any puddles around here."

"Me neither." Liberty replied as if she didn't notice her boss' suspicion.

"Where is the decoy car?"

This time Liberty didn't respond. Liara could see the look of guilt plastered on her face like a child being scolded, only Liara wasn't scolding at her.

She repeated the question in a more calming tone. "Where is the decoy car?"

Liberty quickly responded, "I drove it into the lake."

Everyone in the room burst into laughter, including Liara. Liberty was taken aback by their reaction. She thought Liara would fire her for losing one of their work vehicles.

Liara had to catch her breath before replying, "Don't look so guilty, Liberty. I wanted you to get rid of that car."

Liberty's face immediately brightened up, "Oh, thank God! I thought you were gonna kill me for it."

"Of course not. You did good." If it weren't for Liberty's current state, Liara would have given her a big hug. Instead she gave her another pat on the back.

"You've earned yourself a promotion today."

Liberty squealed with delight, "Yes! I got a promotion!"

"First things first, Liberty. Go home and change, then get your ass back here and help us count this mother-load!"

"Okay!" Liberty took off running out of the Warehouse, her shoes squeaked and squished on the way out, making everyone chuckle.

* * *

Half an hour later...

Liberty returns to the Warehouse with some dry clothes on, except she isn't wearing any socks or shoes. No one notices of course. They're too busy trying to figure out what the cut's going to be for each of them.

After everyone gets their fair share of the loot, they leave the warehouse.

Once Liara and Liberty make it home, Liara finally notices that Liberty is bare foot.

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" She asks.

Liberty glances down at her feet as she was walking to the front door. "Oh, my shoes were wet, so I thought I'd hang them up to dry."

"I thought you had another pair of shoes."

Liberty simply replied, "No." And walked into the house. Liara followed closely behind.

"I have six pairs of shoes. You could've just worn one of those. You know I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, well I didn't feel like wearing shoes today. And besides ..." She plopped onto the couch, "I'm comfortable this way." She turned on the TV and started watching cartoons.

Liara smiled and shook her head. "Your so weird." She went upstairs to the small office she had set up next to Liberty's room and got onto the computer.

Liberty sprawled out on the couch and took a little nap.

* * *

A/N: Next, Liberty's next job as a Cutpurse Thief!


End file.
